


Chasing Sunshine

by SperaStella



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Basketball, College AU, Corgi BB-8 (Star Wars), Dog BB-8 (Star Wars), F/M, Modern AU, Paparazzi, Protective Poe Dameron, Running, Secret Service Agent Poe, Slow Burn, first daughter rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SperaStella/pseuds/SperaStella
Summary: Rey Skywalker just wants to be a normal 20 year old college student. Unfortunately, being the daughter of President Luke Skywalker has made that nearly impossible. Desperate for a change, she pleads with her father to relax her Secret Service protection.When he agrees, Rey is surprised to learn Secret Service agent Poe Dameron has been assigned to lead her protective detail.As the First Daughter and Agent grow closer, they will need to navigate the complicated nature of their respective roles to find the happiness they both seek.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 42
Kudos: 105





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this fic comes from a few cheesy early 2000s rom-coms. 
> 
> Rey is a 20 year old junior at the start of this story. Poe is 32. 
> 
> It's been a few years since I was in college and I know nothing about the Secret Service or how they actually work beyond movies, books and TV, so anything related to protecting someone is basically me just making it up as I go.

“I just want to go to school without being followed by an army of armed men!”

Rey Skywalker frowns in disappointment in the Oval Office. For the past two years she has studied abroad at Oxford. During that time, she has been accompanied by no less than four Secret Service agents at all times. While being the daughter of President Luke Skywalker came with challenges, trying to fit in as a normal college student had proven more difficult than expected. 

In her freshman year, she was barely able to make any friends as most of the other students were intimidated by her bodyguards. Then there was that one time she was in the dining hall and an accident in the kitchen caused an abnormally loud sound which resembled an explosion. Next thing Rey knew, she was surrounded by Secret Service agents shielding her from potential harm and trying to assess the source of apparent danger. 

But the absolute worst was last year when Rey was finally asked out on date by one of her classmates. While at dinner, her date (unfortunately) surprised her by having a friend show up unannounced. Her Secret Service detail did not respond well to the unexpected visitor and tackled him on the spot. Rey’s date ended up avoiding speaking to her for the rest of the year. It was the most mortifying experience of her life. 

“Please dad,” she sighs, “Can you call off the men in suits?”

Her father sits on the couch opposite her with a warm smile on his face. “Rey, you know they are just there for your protection.” 

“Yeah, but what good is protection if I can’t live my life?” 

“We’ve been over this, I’m not going to let you attend school without any security.” Luke gazes off into the distance as a concerned look grows over his face. “The press can be quite persistent and with the growing threat of the First Order, I don’t like the idea of you out there without any safeguards.”

This year, Rey has returned to the States to finish her degree at her father's alma mater, Force University. The prospect of another two years of undergraduate studies being followed around like a prisoner is not something she was looking to repeat. 

“Yeah well...I can look after myself,” she huffs, getting up and walking out of the Oval before her father can get in another word.

***

Poe Dameron straightens his tie as he swipes his ID badge at the White House’s security checkpoint. He’s been in the building countless times, but today was different. It was Poe’s day off when he received a call from Cassian Andor, Director of the Secret Service, asking him to come to the White House immediately. Poe had spoken exactly three words to Director Andor prior to receiving the phone call — “Thank you sir,” when he shook the Director’s hand and was appointed Special Agent status in the Service ten months ago.

“Hello Bill,” greets Poe to the duty station officer. The Director didn’t give him much instruction other than get to the White House as soon as possible, so he figured his assignment would be waiting for him here. 

“Dameron? Aren’t you off today?”

Poe nods. “Yes, but the Director called me in.”

“I see.” says the senior agent as he works his hands over the the computer in front of him looking for Poe’s assignment. Bill’s reaction is the second indication today wasn’t going to be normal. “Well Dameron, all I have here is that you are to report to the office of the President’s Secretary.” That’s  _ definitely _ not normal.

“Alright...thanks, I guess,” manages Poe with the best half smile he can muster. As he makes his way through the hallway to the office, his mind starts racing.  _ Am I in trouble? Did I do something wrong? _ His last assignment was protection detail for a visiting delegation from Hoth. Everything had gone smoothly, no reason to think anything was wrong. Right?

When he arrives at the office he introduces himself to the secretary. “Hello, I’m Agent Dameron. I was told to report here?” 

The secretary gives him a friendly smile. “Yes, of course Agent Dameron. Just one moment please.” She gestures for him to take a seat (and he does) while she picks up the phone on her desk and makes a call. Poe waits in the office for another ten minutes before the door adjoining their room to the Oval Office opens and Director Andor appears in the doorway.

“Agent Dameron.”

“Yes sir?”

“Thank you for coming,” says the Director (like it was much of a choice?) as he motions for Poe enter the Oval. Poe takes a deep breath. This was certainly not what he had planned for today.  _ The only easy day was yesterday _ . 

“Mister President. This is Agent Dameron.”

Poe stands up straighter as if in attention. The last thing he wants is to make a fool of himself while meeting the President for the first time. “Agent Dameron,” states President Skywalker with a smile and extended hand. “Pleasure to meet you.”

“Thank you Mister President. It’s an honor Sir.” Poe shakes the President’s hand and tries to project as much confidence as possible. 

President Skywalker is a legend. As a first-term junior senator, Skywalker blew open a massive corruption scandal on capitol hill involving bribes, cover-ups, and back-door favors all orchestrated by the once powerful Empire Industries. Over the years, he continued to fight for equality and justice in both domestic and foreign policy. He was whip smart, spoke 4 languages fluently, and possesed just the right balance of confidence and humility that made him a natural leader. When Skywalker finally ran for the office of President he won in a landslide vote. Poe even surprised himself when he voted for the man despite not being very political. 

“So, I’m sure you are wondering why we asked you here Agent Dameron?” 

“Yes Sir?”

“My daughter...” the President begins as he lets out a tired sigh, “..will be starting her junior year at Force University this month. In the past, she has been very resistant to Secret Service protection and admittedly I probably haven’t handled it well.” The President drifts off for a moment while Poe remains silent. “Anyway, in an effort to compromise, I’ve agreed to forgo the usual protection detail and will be assigning a single agent to oversee her security.”

Poe takes a deep breath as he’s pretty sure he can guess what’s coming next. “I’ve reviewed your file Agent Dameron and your record speaks for itself. Director Andor also speaks very highly of you. I would like you to be the agent overseeing my daughter’s security at university this year.” 

Poe’s brain still short-circuits at the request.  _ Is it even a request? _ He has never been attached to protection detail for anyone in the First Family before. And how would Director Andor speak highly of him when this was only the second time they have met? Also why would the President choose him for this detail? Surely there are more experienced agents available?

“T-Thank you Sir.” Poe stutters, still trying to get his head around what is happening. “It-It would be an honor Sir.” 

Because really what was he going to say,  _ “no thanks, I don’t want the job” _ when it is being offered by President Luke freaking Skywalker himself? Just the thought of being primarily responsible for the President’s daughter’s safety was a bit nerve-wracking. Poe had never personally met the young woman he just agreed to protect and knew only three things about her.  _ Rey was her name? _

First, she was the only daughter of Luke Skywalker. Second, she was adopted at a young age. Third, she had some run-ins with some aggressive paparazzi while in England. And now, according to what President Skywalker just told him, he’s also learned she isn’t a fan of Secret Service protection. 

Director Andor must have picked up on Poe’s internal dialogue when he chimed in, “We will go over all the details, but you will still be supported by a full team of agents. The only exception being that you will be the only one in the direct protective detail.”   


Poe shakes himself back to the present and nods. “Understood Sir.”

“Thank you Agent Dameron,” says President Skywalker extending his hand once more. When Poe takes it, the man looks directly at him and adds, “Do what you can to be as unobtrusive as possible…” Poe nods once more while President Skywalker still holds his hand in the handshake. “...but under no circumstance are you to compromise my daughter’s safety, no matter how much she doesn’t like it.” 

“Yes Sir. Understood Sir.” 

President Skywalker finally releases Poe’s hand and turns back to his desk. As Director Andor ushers Poe out of the Oval Office, he can’t help but wonder which is more intimidating — being given a direct assignment by the President of the United States or being asked by a father to watch over his daughter.

***

Three days before she needs to be on campus, Rey is eating breakfast in the White House Residence. Luke had to get an early start to the day and wasn’t able to join her for breakfast. Nothing unusual about that. In the four weeks she has been home, she has barely been able to spend time with her father. The joys of your dad being President. 

Her morning thoughts are interrupted when Artie, the Residence’s steward, enters the common room with a giant smile on his face. “Good morning Miss Skywalker. How are you today?”

_ Ugh. _ Rey almost forgot, Artie is a morning person. Yes, it was only 9:30AM, but she was still working on her first cup of coffee. On any given day, Rey would normally down 2-3 cups before being anywhere near productive. Today was no different. She had managed to shower and change into a pair of jeans and T-shirt, but her hair was still damp and hanging at her shoulders. She was also barefoot and sitting atop her folded legs. 

Morning people are one of the few mysteries of this universe she will never seem to understand. “Still a bit tired Artie. How are you?”

“I’m very well thank you for asking. Your father asked the Secret Service to brief you this morning on your new security detail while at university this year.” 

_ Of course he did. _

Somehow, her previous conversation had convinced her dad to ease up on the army of men in suits. (One of the few times she managed to convince him of anything.) Luke hadn’t indicated, however, what “relaxed” changes actually meant. The steward motions to the door he just came through. “Would you like to discuss the changes with the Secret Service now or should I reschedule?”

“Ugh” moans Rey as she puts her head on the table. This is pure torture. Morning meetings before coffee and Secret Service protection. Two of her least favorite things. Picking her head up off the table, Rey sighs and replies, “Let’s get it over with.” She reaches across the table and stuffs two strips of bacon in her mouth while quickly picking up her phone to glance at her messages.

A set of footsteps enters the room and she’s greeted by a warm voice. 

“Good Morning Miss Skywalker.” 

Rey looks up to see a man in a suit standing in front of her. She practically chokes on the rest of the bacon she was chewing and fidgets in her chair to unfold her legs and sit up properly. 

_ Shit. Shit. Shit. _

The man is younger than most of the other Secret Service agents she has met. He must be in his early thirties with dark curly hair cut short enough to follow regulation but kept long enough to where she can guess that was his preferred style. He has deep brown eyes, the hint of a five-o’clock shadow despite it being 9:30 in the morning, and a relaxed but serious look on his face waiting for her acknowledgement. 

“Umm...”

_ Shit what was that?  _

She wants to crawl underneath the table and hide. Why did she agree to do this in the morning before finishing her coffee? Taking a deep breath, she tries again. 

“Er...Hello?” 

The man gives her a polite nod. “Agent Dameron, Miss Skywalker. I was asked to brief you on your new security protocols this morning.” He looks at her with a slightly puzzled expression; clearly she was not what he was expecting. “Is now still a good time for you?”

Rey shifts in her chair and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear while trying not to be impolite and scream  _ hell no _ . 

“Yes, absolutely Agent Dameron.” She motions for him to sit down at the table. “Please.” He eyes the chair for a moment before nodding and taking a seat. 

This wasn’t her first security briefing and it doesn’t surprise her when he begins going through the same normal boring do’s and don’ts of Secret Service protection. Clearly someone read the Secret Service manual because Agent Dameron was reciting security procedures like he was reading it out of a textbox. This is exactly what she was afraid of...more buttoned up, no-fun Secret Service agents ruining her life. She frowns in disappointment. Agent Dameron pauses for a moment, clearly noticing her discontent, but chooses not to comment and continues anyway.

After another five minutes and unable to listen to the same monotonous speech any longer, Rey interrupts him. “Can we just skip the mundane details and get down the specifics?”

“Pardon?” he asks. 

“I already know all this stuff,” she says while finishing off her second cup of coffee. “So just tell me, no nonsense. What is different this time? What does my father consider ‘relaxed’ security?” 

“Oh. I see…” Agent Dameron trails off. “Like you are probably accustomed, there will be a full security team helping to monitor your apartment, the university campus and anywhere else needed.” He pauses for a moment and looks a bit nervous before continuing, “But as far as your direct protective detail is concerned, I will be the only agent assigned to you Miss Skywalker.” 

_ What? _

A hundred thoughts race through Rey’s mind. Her father actually agreed to less security? This Agent Dameron is going to be following her around from now on? Why him? What happened to her previous Secret Service lead Tom? Her internal conflict is matched by a look of bewilderment on her face and an awkward silence that fills the room.

“Is everything okay Miss Skywalker?” asks Agent Dameron. 

Rey shakes her head trying to snap out of her own thoughts. “Y-Yes, sorry.” He tilts his head as if examining her and something in her stomach shifts. Must be the breakfast she just inhaled. “Just a little surprised is all,” she adds.

“Right,” he responds. “Well, if you have any questions or if there is anything you need, let me know and I will do my best to accommodate.” 

Accommodating and the Secret Service? Based on her experience, those are two things she has serious doubts ever belong together. Something about Agent Dameron’s demeanor though makes part of her think  _ maybe _ this time will be different. She can’t explain it. It’s just a feeling. “Will do,” she says, glancing down at her phone to ease the tension.

“Great.” He checks his watch. “I need to go coordinate with the advance team now, but I will see you Saturday when we head to campus.” He stands up, pushes his chair back under the table, and notes politely, “Miss Skywalker.”

“Rey”

“Sorry?” 

She stands up to meet him. “Please, call me Rey.” She gives him a weak smile. “Since we’re going to be seeing a lot of each other going forward...please call me Rey.” He looks back at with a contemplative gaze. His brown eyes are searching hers and for a split second she considers ducking and hiding under the table because she remembers how unkempt she must look - damp hair and barefoot.

He eventually nods in agreement “Rey.” 

“...And your name?” she asks shyly as he begins to leave. “If you don’t mind me asking?”

He turns back around and pauses before responding. “Poe...Poe Dameron.”

Her smile grows slightly at the edges of her mouth. 

“Nice to meet you, Poe.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello...it's certainly been a while since I posted here. My sincere apologies for that. If you read my last fic a month ago, you know I have been going through some things recently. I can't say things are definitely better, but I think they are slowly getting there. 
> 
> I'm currently in the middle of quitting my current job, finding a new job, and moving to a different city. It's time consuming and stressful, but I'm looking forward to when it's all over. 
> 
> I still have updates planned for my other two WIPs, in addition to this one, but I just don't know what cadence any of these updates will come given my current schedule and headspace. I'm sorry. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and for your support.


	2. Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of classes for the semester begins. Rey and Poe start to get acclimated to their new situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chasing Liberty was one of this past weekend’s Discord films so it feels apropos I was already working to resurrect this fic. 
> 
> I know there was originally a lot of interest when I started this fic and I sincerely apologize for going MIA for nearly five months. That was never my intent and I feel really bad about it. I’ve provided a bit of an explanation of what happened and my plans moving forward for this fic in the end-notes. 
> 
> Note: I did rename this fic from its original title.

Rey rushes into the kitchen to fill up her to-go mug with coffee from the Keurig. It’s the first day of the start of classes for the semester and she doesn’t want to be late. 

Most of the weekend was spent moving into her apartment on the edge of campus, a one-bedroom suite in a modern luxury apartment complex. The apartment would not have been her first choice of living arrangements as Rey was never one to indulge in the finer style of living, but it was the compromise she had to make in the name of security. Truthfully, the bullet-proof glass, additional security cameras, and 24/7 building security made the apartment feel more akin to a fortress than a home. 

As she grabs a granola bar from the pantry her phone vibrates. Rey puts the granola bar in her mouth to free her hand and checks her phone. Speaking of security, it’s a text from Agent Dameron, rather Poe:

[Agent Poe Dameron]: Good morning Miss Skywalker. I’m ready and waiting in the lobby.

“Ugh,” she moans, putting the phone away, unwrapping the granola bar, and taking a huge bite before heading out the door. Morning classes were never her favorite and somehow she ended up with 9:00 AM classes Monday, Wednesday, AND Friday this semester. The Friday class was the worst of them: International Relations, a three-hour lecture block she was only taking because it was necessary to meet the university’s pre-law requirement. 

The sound of the elevator arriving on the ground floor causes Rey to shove the last bit of her granola bar into her mouth and dispose of the wrapper in one of the lobby trash receptacles. It’s not until she makes her way further into the lobby that she spots Poe. Gone is the buttoned-up suit-wearing Secret Service agent she met a few days ago. 

Instead, Poe is wearing navy blue jeans, a well-fitting button-down shirt tucked into his pants, a grey blazer, and black ankle boots. He looks good. Like really good. If she didn’t know any better, she could have easily mistaken him for a graduate student or even a faculty member on campus. Swallowing deep in her throat, Rey is snapped back to the present by the sound of his voice.

“Miss Skywalker, is everything alright?” 

_Shit._

She must have been staring at him for a good three seconds because he’s looking at her inquisitively as if something is wrong. 

“Uh..yeah. Just, you know, mornings.” She waves her hands in front of herself abstractly hoping he would fill in the blanks and spare her the uncomfortableness of having to think of a better excuse. “And please, as I said before, call me Rey,” she adds with a timid smile.

Poe nods. “Right, sure thing Rey.” He motions towards the door. “Shall we?” 

“Yes, of course.”

When he holds the door open for her, she takes a deep breath and exits the building. If her stomach turns a bit, well that is probably just because she’s only just inhaled a single granola bar and downed a cup and a half of coffee in the last 5 minutes. 

“There you are sweetie, come on we’re going to be late!” a cheerful voice calls out. 

“Rose!” exclaims Rey, quickly making her way to a young Asian woman standing a few feet away.

Rose grabs her arm and nudges Rey to walk alongside her as they begin to take a brisk pace. “Let’s go!” 

Ever since they met in freshman year abroad at Oxford, Rose Tico has been one of the few people in Rey’s life who seemed unbothered by her family status and treated her like a “normal” person. The two were practically inseparable, much to the chagrin of her former Secret Service detail who actually labeled Rose a “bad influence” in one of their reports. Truthfully though, Rose wasn’t so much nefarious but simply encouraged Rey to live her life on her own terms and not according to whatever unrealistic expectations were brought on by being the Luke Skywalker’s daughter. 

Rey, of course, didn’t exactly need extra encouragement as she was already fiercely independent and strong-willed – at least that’s how her Aunt Leia put it. Nonetheless, in a world where most people try to be something they are not, Rose Tico was a welcome reminder that Rey was fine just the way she was. 

“How was your summer?” she asks with a pleasant smile. “Did you manage the move back okay?”

Rose grins. “Fantastic. Finn and I…”

“So you two finally...?! I need ALL the salacious details” interrupts Rey barely able to contain her excitement. Rey’s other best friend, Finn Calrissian and Rose had been stuck in a perpetual will-they won’t-they dance since freshman year and no one was rooting harder for the two to finally get together than Rey. 

Rose swats at her playfully with a wide smile. “Hush now, we have to get to class. I’ll tell you about it later!”

“Yeah okay.” 

“Speaking of which,” Rose says looking around. “Where is the wall of men in suits that normally follow you around?”

“Oh yeah...new thing with my dad, it’s just Poe this year,” Rey says with a quick nod of her head over her shoulder. She didn’t even bother to check whether Poe was even following them since they left her apartment building; Rey just kind of assumed he was. 

“Who?”

“Agent Dameron, Poe” repeats Rey, this time turning around and pointing to him. Sure enough, Poe Dameron was walking several feet behind the two women - far enough to give them space but close enough to keep an eye on things. 

Rose turns around and her jaw drops. “Damn girl, how’d you twist your dad’s arm to send you the hot secret agent man?!”

_Fucking hell._

Rey quickly grabs Rose’s arm and hurries them along further. “I didn’t,” she starts in a more hushed voice. “I just asked my dad to loosen up the security this year.”

“Yeah well, you better thank him because damn, I wouldn’t mind someone like that watching my ass all day long.”

“Rose!” Rey hisses, color rising to her cheeks out of embarrassment. “Didn’t you just say you and Finn finally got together?!”

“Yeah,” she says with a smile, “And I’m pretty sure he would agree with me that there are men and then there are **men** if you know what I mean.”

“I’m sure I don’t,” Rey says hastily, wishing she was literally anywhere in the universe but here having this awkward conversation right now. God, she really hopes Poe isn’t able to overhear them. It’s the only thing that would make this whole exchange even more uncomfortable.

“Yeah, well maybe you should,” winks Rose. 

Fortunately, Rey is spared from having to continue the conversation any further when the two arrive at their destination. Quickly dashing inside the lecture hall, they make their way to the appropriate classroom. 

***

The class was a bore, although most are the first week of the semester. Professor Ackbar assigned them a month of reading in advance and went over expectations, grading policies, and other details of the syllabus. This was Rey’s first semester having Ackbar and according to several classmates who had him last semester, the elder professor was tough but fair. 

As she gets up to leave the classroom, Rey spots Poe waiting in the back. No doubt he had been sitting there throughout the lecture. 

“Where are you off to now?” asks Rose.

“I have an appointment with Maz,” she replies.

“Alright, I’m off to see Finn. I’ll catch up with you later for dinner?”

“Sure thing.” 

Making her way to the exit, Rey turns to Poe. “I need to go see my academic advisor,” she says as a way of an explanation. 

He nods politely. “After you.” 

Sage Hall is practically on the other side of campus so they have a decent walk ahead of them to get there. Much like before, Poe falls in behind Rey, trailing her at a close but noticeable distance. The more she walks, the more self-conscious she becomes about him following behind her. A team of men in suits was intimidating but this is just a weirder. It feels like she is being stalked or something, especially since she knows he’s back there.

Rey stops, turns around, and asks him sharply, “Can you please not do that?” 

“I’m sorry?” he asks, clearly confused at her rigid tone. “Do what?” 

“That - following me around like that.” 

“I don’t understand.”

“Don’t follow me like that,” she says with her hands on hips. “It’s too weird.” 

“Okay?” he replies hesitantly, clearly still confused at what he might have done wrong. “I’m just doing what I did earlier?” 

“Yeah and that was fine because Rose and I were talking, but when it’s just me alone here, you following me around like that is unsettling and a bit creepy.” 

Poe nods. “Alright, so what would you...”

Rey sighs, cutting him off. “Can you just walk alongside me like a normal person? That isn’t a problem is it?”

“If that’s what you would prefer, sure.”

“Good,” she says turning around and continuing on. 

Poe takes a few quick steps to catch up and follows alongside as she asked, albeit maybe a quarter step behind. Rey sighs, not bothering to say anything further. They walk the rest of the way to Sage Hall in silence. 

***

“Rey dear, come in come in!”

Maz Kanata had been Rey’s academic advisor since she started at Force University. Her office was on the small side with books, trinkets, and other knick-knacks piled up all over the place. If it wasn’t for the fact the elder woman had been at the university for over 30 years the janitorial staff would have probably taken issue with the state of the place. Leaving Poe outside and closing the office door, Rey squeezes past a few boxes and plops down into one of the well-worn chairs on the other side of Maz’s desk that was clearly older than her. 

“Thanks, Maz, how was your summer?” she asks with a pleasant smile. 

“Very good thank you, and yours?”

“Good”

“Excellent,” replies Maz in a tone that doesn’t quite match her words. “Thank you for coming in today, I wanted to talk briefly about the form request you sent over the other day.” 

Rey sits up in her chair. “About dual majoring?” 

Maz nods. “As you know, dual majoring is not easy, especially trying to start now in your junior year.”

“Yes, but I meet the GPA requirement and have already enrolled in an extra course this semester.”

“I understand,” sighs Maz, “But it will undoubtedly mean even more work the following three semesters if you wish to graduate on-time with your peers.” A thoughtful silence fills the tiny office as Maz’s studies Rey intently. “Have you considered changing majors instead of doing the dual major?”

Rey sighs with a frown. “I um, I don’t think that would really go over well with my family.” 

Like everyone else in the Skywalker-Organa-Solo family, Rey had entered university as a pre-law Political Science major with her path already walked by countless others before her in the family. After undergrad, she would go to law school then clerk for a judge, work in a DA’s office or something similar before maybe, eventually running for public office herself. Just one problem: Rey had no interest in going to law school or becoming a politician. 

Over her freshman and sophomore years, she went along with the plan because who the hell actually knows what they want to major in and do when they are an 18 years old freshman? But as she took more classes, it became clear that the law and politics was not her place. 

Rey loved books, stories, and writing. When she lived at Oxford the last two years, she would go with Rose on weekends to see different plays at the West End theatres. Her passion now was writing and although she hadn’t decided where she wanted to take it professionally, maybe fiction, non-fiction, or possibly even journalism, Rey knew she didn’t want to waste her opportunity while still at university. 

Unfortunately, she didn’t think the rest of her family would be understanding of her desire to not study politics and forgo four generations of family tradition while trying to pursue some unfounded writing career. So here she sat, in Maz’s office, attempting to get final approval for her application to pursue a dual major. This way she could both keep her family happy and give her writing dream a shot. 

“I see,” Maz acknowledges somewhat somberly. “Well if you are sure that’s what you want…”

“It is.”

“...Then I won’t stand in your way.” Maz nods reassuringly. “I’ll sign the paperwork and have it submitted this afternoon for you. You can probably expect an email from the dean of the college of History and Literature by the end of the week going over a few additional items.”

Rey smiles. “Thank you, Maz. I really appreciate it.”

“Yes yes, alright, now off with you girl,” Maz waves. “I’m sure you have better places to be.” 

Thanking Maz again, Rey stumbles over a few books on her way out of the office.

***

Save the misunderstanding with Rey earlier, Poe thinks the rest of the day goes pretty smoothly. Some students and faculty take an extra gander in Rey’s direction, but nothing completely unexpected or noteworthy. After the trip to her advisor’s office, he accompanies her to the library and another class before returning to her apartment. 

Poe is unpacking his single suitcase in the empty apartment that was set aside for him to live during this assignment when he receives a call over the radio: 

“Dameron you there? Liberty is heading out to dinner.” 

Ugh. He had told Rey to text or call him if she needed to go anywhere. He picks up the radio and responds, “Copy, I’ll be right down.” Grabbing his jacket, and retrieving his firearm from the safe, Poe dashes out of the apartment and to the elevator. When he reaches the lobby, he spots Rey with her hands on her hips and giving one of the front-desk security guards an annoyed look. 

“Everything okay?” he asks calmly.

“No,” Rey huffs. “They won’t let me leave to go to dinner without you.”

“Yes?”

She folds her arms impatiently. “Yeah well, I’m just heading to the pizza place two blocks from here to meet up with Rose. It’s no big deal.”

“Sorry, it is a deal,” he says as respectfully as possible. The last thing he wants to do is piss her off more. “You know I have to accompany you when you leave the building.” 

She nods, seemingly accepting the situation. “Fine, let’s go then.” She walks off briskly and out the front door, leaving him in to quickly sprint to catch up to her. 

The pizza place isn’t much to look at. Your typical corner pizza joint with only enough space inside for ordering food and a few outdoor tables around the side and back for seating. Rey spots Rose sitting at one of the tables and quickly sits down opposite her. Not wanting to be any more of a bother, Poe positions himself a few feet away. The two women are also joined by an African American man sitting next to Rose who Poe identifies as Finn Calrissian from the file he read on the first daughter’s friends and close associates. He’s not being creepy, its literally his job to know these things.

Eventually, two large pizzas arrive at their table and the group begins to eat. He notices the group look over in his direction a few times and talking to themselves before Rey gets up and makes her way over to him.

“Hey”

“Hi?”

“So look, sorry about being kind of a bitch earlier,” she says timidly. “It’s been a long day and I was hungry. I um...I get cranky when I’m hungry.”

He gives her a polite smile. “Not a problem.”

“Anyway…” she continues bashfully, looking down at her shoes _._ “We always order way too much food.” She motions over to their table. “Why don’t you join us for dinner? ” 

“Oh that’s alright, I’m okay,” he responds hastily. 

“Oh come on Poe,” she sighs with her hands back on her hips. “You’ve been with me all day which means you haven’t eaten anything. I feel bad and it’s the least I can do.” Her lips curl into a short smile in a way he finds a little too cute. 

_Definitely not. Nope. Get that thought out of your head right now Dameron._

Seemingly unable to come up with a good excuse to not accept Rey’s hospitality, Poe nods his head and accompanies her back to the table. He sits down in the only available seat, the one next to Rey. “Finn Calrissian,” the African American man says holding out his hand.

He returns the handshake. “Agent Poe Dameron”

“Pleasure. Thanks for joining us, Poe. This one...” he says nudging Rey under the table “...always orders way too much food.”

“Hey now,” she laughs, “It’s not my fault you can’t handle pepperoni, sausage, ham, and chicken on your pizza!” On cue, Rey takes a slice of the meat-lovers pizza and shoves it straight into her mouth, taking a huge exaggerated bite in front of Finn. Poe stares at her for a second, somewhat in disbelief at the woman next to him.

“Oh don’t let her fool you,” Rose says noticing his surprise, “She will eat us all under the table three times over.” Poe is slowly starting to realize that as Rey continues to inhale what’s left of the slice.

“Rose!,” Rey laughs, mouth half-full. 

“Alright, changing the subject,” chuckles Finn, “Poe, how long have you been looking after Rey? I don’t think I’ve seen you before.” 

“Today was actually my first day on Miss Skywalker’s detail.” Poe winces at the slip-up. He knows she prefers he drop the formalities, but over a decade of habits are hard to shake. 

“How was being back on a college campus?” chimes in Rose cheerfully, “Was it everything you remember?” 

“I wouldn’t know. I never went to a college like this.” 

“You never went to college?!” Rose asks incredulously. 

“Rose!” hisses Rey. “I’m sorry,” she says turning to him, “sometimes Rose speaks without thinking first. You don’t need to answer that.” 

Unless he’s mistaken, is she...blushing? 

“That’s quite alright,” he smiles politely. Turning back to Rose, he responds, “I enlisted in the Navy when I turned 18 and took online courses a few years later to complete my degree.” 

“Navy? Was that what you were doing before the Secret Service?” asks Rey. 

“Yes.” 

“So you’re a sailor?” she grins. 

He nods. “Something like that.” 

_More or less…_

“So how old are you then Poe?” inquires Rose. “You don’t look that old.”

“ROSE!” exclaims Rey, not holding back and swatting her best friend’s arm. “It’s impolite to ask someone their age!” 

“That’s only women,” chuckles Finn.

Somehow when Rey invited Poe to join them, she didn’t mention the part where her friends were going to give him the third degree. He finishes chewing a bite from a slice of pepperoni pizza and takes a breath. A couple of college students were far and away not the most demanding interrogators he’s had to deal with. 

“I’m 32.”

“That’s not that old,” remarks Finn.

“Interesting…” Rose trails off. 

Poe looks between the three friends who are eyeing each other and having some sort of unspoken conversation. 

Eventually, the discussions steer towards their various classes and other school-related topics. It all becomes a little awkward if he’s being honest, him just sitting there as Rey and her friends converse around him. Poe makes an excuse that he needs to check-in with some other agents and excuses himself from the table. It’s not entirely a lie. When he finishes calling-in, he takes his previous spot just out front, a few feet away from their table.

Fortunately, a few minutes later, the trio seems to be saying their goodbyes and Rey approaches. “Heading back home now.” 

The two walk in silence back to the apartment building. Poe is mindful to walk alongside her per Rey’s previous instruction earlier this afternoon. He holds the front door open for her and she pauses, opening her mouth to say something before changing her mind and heading inside. She rapidly presses the elevator button a half dozen times before turning to him while they wait.

“Sorry about earlier with Rose and Finn.” she apologizes sheepishly.

“Not a problem Miss…” Poe catches himself this time. “Not a problem Rey.” 

A short smile grows at the edges of her lips as the elevator door opens. “Coming?” she asks, stepping inside as he hangs back in the lobby.

“I need check-in with the front desk,” he replies, motioning behind him. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Rey nods. “See you tomorrow Poe.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> I originally started this fic back in March but that was right when COVID was getting really bad here in the United States and everything was being locked down. I was actually in the middle of changing jobs and moving during this time. Unfortunately, due to COVID, the job offer I had was rescinded and I had already resigned from my previous job. Additionally, I let my old lease expire and signed a new lease in a new city. Long story short, I had to cancel my newly signed lease and temporarily move in with some relatives while I searched for a new job. As you can probably imagine, this proved difficult and it took me until May to get a new job and until July before I was able to find my own place again. 
> 
> Moving forward, my goal is to update this fic every 1-2 weeks. I’m re-working a few elements in my original story notes and there are other fics for Damerey Week I still want to find time to work on. All this is to say, I am still invested in seeing this fic through and I hope you are too. Thanks again.


	3. Week One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poe makes a truly _breathtaking_ mistake when it comes to Rey and an old acquaintance is keen to catch up with the First Daughter.

Poe unlocks the door to his apartment and sets his keys down on the counter. One day in the books. He takes off his jacket and hangs it in the closet. When he enters the 5 digit code into the safe above the coat rack, the door pops open. Removing the Glock from the small of his back, he clicks the magazine out of the gun and sets them both in the safe before locking it again. 

Taking a deep breath, he returns to the bedroom and finishes unpacking the rest of his suitcase which is still on the bed from earlier. Just as he finishes, his phone buzzes in his pocket.

“Hey Dad,” answers Poe after seeing the caller ID. He sets it on speakerphone. “What’s up?” 

“Nothing mijo, just calling to see how things went today?” 

Poe moves the suitcase off the bed and collapses down with a sigh. “Fine.” 

“Ha,” chuckles Kes over the phone. “You remember what fine means right? Freaked out…”

“...Insecure, neurotic, and emotional. I know Dad.” Poe shakes his head. “No really, it was uneventful, which is a good thing. How are you doing?” 

He can hear Kes shuffle something in the background before responding. “I’m great, don’t worry about me. Samantha came today and everything went as planned. I don’t know why you insisted on her coming daily, really it’s not necessary anymore.” 

“Good to hear. It just makes me more comfortable to stay on the safe side.” 

“Speaking of which...” continues Kes, “I assume you still want to go back?”

“Yes.”

“Then this is a good litmus test for if and when that time comes.” 

A silence comes between them on the phone, neither quite sure what to say next. They switch topics to talk about how bad the Nationals’ relievers are this year until Kes lets out an audible yawn. “Well, I guess I should pack it in for the night. I’m not getting any younger after all.” 

Poe nods subconsciously despite the fact he’s talking over the phone. “Sure thing Dad.”

“You stay safe and look after that girl. What’s her name again? Rey?” 

“Yes,” he answers suspiciously. They had already spoken at length on the details of his new assignment before he started.

Kes’ voice rises slightly when he adds, “I saw a picture of her in a tabloid in the supermarket a week or two ago. She’s cute.” 

Of course... Leave it to Dad to insinuate something about the very off-limits, against regulation, way out-his-league, much younger First Daughter. Good to know some things like Kes’ persistent teasing about settling down and finding a woman never changes. 

“You’re insufferable,” Poe says shaking his head with a smile. 

A similar Dameron-grin no doubt spreads across his father’s face. “I love you too mijo.” 

“Love you Dad. Good night.” 

Poe reaches over to the phone and ends the call when he notices an unread text message that must have been sent while he was on the phone:

_[Rey Skywalker]: Forgot to mention, I like to run on mornings I don’t have class. Is 9:30 okay?_

Poe sends a response:

_[You]: No problem._

Sinking back into the bed, he sets the phone on the nightstand and yawns. Maybe he should take his Dad’s advice and call it a night as well. 

Poe is in the lobby at 9:25 AM the next morning. It’s a cool 55 degrees Fahrenheit outside but he still opts for shorts with a long sleeve pullover. He begins to scroll through email on his phone which mostly consists of the usual daily status reports that get sent out, nothing of real importance. Either way, it’s not like Force University campus is a hot zone for criminal activity. 

“You’re actually going to run? With me?” 

Poe looks up to find Rey Skywalker standing over him. She’s wearing tight leggings and a half-zip long sleeve Nike running top with her hair pulled back into a bun. It takes him a second to register her before standing up.

“Yeah?” he responds. It’s as much an answer as it is a question.

A big grin grows across her face as if she knows something he doesn’t and he quickly squashes the thought of how nice her smile is in the morning sunlight coming through the lobby windows. 

“Okay,” she laughs, heading to the door with him in pursuit. “The last Secret Service guys would normally just follow me in a car, but I’m cool if you’re game.” The brisk morning air whips across their faces as they exit the building. Rey begins stretching and Poe follows her lead. 

“I’m going to be running a 3-mile loop around the campus,” she states. 

“Okay.”

She points at him, “And don’t you dare run behind me like a creeper either.” 

“Understood,” he laughs. 

Ten seconds later they are taking off down the street. Rey initially sets the pace at a light jog which Poe matches running alongside her. They run in silence for several minutes with her occasionally glancing over in his direction. Eventually, she increases the pace and he quickens his strides to keep up with her. 

Poe never really considered himself much a runner. While certainly competent enough, he definitely wouldn’t be running any marathons by choice. He was quickly discovering, however, the more they ran that Rey was very much a runner. Like a really really good runner. Her long toned legs and tight muscles made it look effortless. Also, since when did he take notice of her toned legs and tight muscles? _Nope, definitely not going there._ He shakes his head and instead focuses on keeping pace which she again increases a bit faster. 

Sweat begins to pool across his brow as they continue to run further and further. He tries to steady his breathing from getting too erratic. 

“You good over there?” She asks. “We got about a mile left.” 

He looks over at her and she has a giant grin on her face. It looks like she isn’t even breaking a sweat. She is enjoying this way too much and he is suddenly starting to realize why her last Secret Service detail would accompany her on runs in a car. Unfortunately, that doesn’t help him much here and in no way is he about duck out now. Really how would that even go? 

_Uh, Rey can you slow down because you’re too good a runner and I’m an idiot clearly in way over my head after stupidly agreeing to this?_

Hells no, he’s committed now. 

So naturally, Poe lies. 

“Yeah,” he answers, very much trying not to respond in complete sentences so she doesn’t see how out of breath he is quickly becoming. 

They run further and his leg muscles slowly begin to burn. He’s huffing now despite his best efforts to keep his breathing under control. Meanwhile, Rey is still practically gliding effortlessly next to him. She doesn’t say anything as they press on; the big stupid grin on her face says plenty. 

When they come around the bend with the apartment building in sight, Poe practically rejoices. Unfortunately, he hoped too soon.

“Sprint to the finish,” announces Rey as she takes off full speed in front of him. 

“Ugh” he groans out loud. 

Note to self: your job is actually to look after and protect this girl. Dying of a heart attack from literally running after her is not part of the job description. 

Mustering whatever energy he has left, Poe sprints after her despite the fact he’s already a good 5 yards behind at this point. When he makes it to the front of the building she’s waiting for him with a big smirk on her face. 

“Not bad sailor. I’m impressed.” 

He’s full-on panting now as he raises his arms above his head in an attempt to get more blood and oxygen flowing to his lungs. 

“Thanks,” he says shaking his head. Jokingly he adds, “You weren’t so bad yourself.” 

“Haha, very funny.” she laughs as they walk inside. “Seriously though, I am impressed. I didn’t think you would be able to keep up.”

“Why, were you trying to get rid of me?”

The expression on her face shifts to something feigning innocence. “Let’s just say I may have given some of your colleagues’ headaches in the past.” 

“Why does that not surprise me?” he grins. 

She checks her phone as they ride up in the elevator, quickly typing something. When it arrives at her floor, she exits, but not before turning around. Her face is flush from the run and strands of her hair are struggling to break free of the bun she had tied it into earlier. Her mouth opens and then closes as if she was going to say something until she finally settles with a simple “Later.” 

Poe nods and Rey lets the elevator doors close. He knows she has a class at 1:00 PM this afternoon so they both need to shower and change. Some ice might also be a good idea as well.

As the elevator arrives on his floor, a suddenly terrifying realization hits him: 

She’s going to want to run again on Thursday.

***

Tuesday’s afternoon class went well. It is one of the few PolySci classes Rey was actually interested in taking: Politics and Media. Professor Mothma, who teaches the course, spent years as a media consultant working for many different politicians including her father’s most recent presidential campaign. Rey was pretty sure she surprised the woman showing up on her class roster this semester.

It was during her father’s campaign that Rey really began to despise the media. Most of the animosity came with her being conscripted into the campaign to help present her father as a family man. Not that Rey didn’t love her father, she absolutely did, but the talk and strategic planning that went with portraying the perfect image of a presidential candidate was so fabricated it was hard to stomach. Things didn’t get any easier after the campaign either as once she had entered the public spotlight it soon became hard to leave it. 

She still vividly remembers the first time she was ambushed by paparazzi from the Daily Mail during her freshman year at Oxford. She shoved one of them out of the way and broke their camera. That stunt earned her a stern reprimand from the White House chief of communications as well as having to issue a public apology. Afterward, she was even approached by a PR firm offering to help build her public image and grow her to celebrity status. The exact pitch they used was “you could be the next Kylie Jenner.”

If there was one thing Rey disliked more than politics it was the idea of being a celebrity. Add to that the prospect of being a celebrity just because she is someone’s daughter? That would be a hard pass. Over the next two years, her relationship with the press didn’t exactly improve but at least she had avoided committing any more felonies on camera. 

Wednesday was a different adventure. Two more classes followed by a lengthy study session in the library which was partially interrupted when a group of freshman girls recognized Rey and stopped by to talk and get their picture taken with her. She didn’t really see the big deal, but the girls seemed excited nonetheless. Like it or not, benign the daughter of Luke Skywalker came with some parts of celebrity status that she just couldn’t shake.

Thursday morning Rey went on her run and was extremely surprised when Poe once again joined her. Not that he was out of shape or anything, _(quite the contrary actually)_ but a runner he was not. Still, she appreciated the effort and if she was being honest, it was nice to have someone to run with for a change. 

Rey’s decision to mainline caffeine for Friday morning’s International Relations class proved the right move. The three-hour lecture block was just as boring as expected and they were given 100 pages of reading and a 10-page paper to write by next week’s lecture. _So much for taking it slow to start off the semester._

By the time Rose texted her that they were going to Takodana Pub for dinner Friday evening, Rey was already looking forward to unwinding after a long and stressful week. Takodana was one of the most prominent establishments just off the edge of campus. They served good, cheap college pub food along with alcohol to the students 21 or older. Fun game nights such as trivia and karaoke kept everyone entertained and coming back. 

“I’m exhausted,” exclaims Rey, sinking into the booth opposite Rose and Finn. 

“Tell me about it Peanut,” sighs Finn. “I know people say this year is supposed to be the most difficult but Professor Antilles seriously assigned us a huge packet of 50 differential equations due by next Tuesday.” He face-plants his head on the table.

“Could be worse,” says Rose. “I heard Kaydal say her computer science class has to write an entire calculator program by Monday.”

The waitress comes and Rey orders a bacon cheeseburger with curly fries, earning her a notable grin from Finn. The trio swap stories and commiserate about their week some more until their food arrives. Music plays in the pub background as they eat with some of the more inebriated students beginning to dance. 

“Rey Skywalker? Is that you?” 

She looks up to see Kyle Ren approaching their table. 

Kyle was probably the second most recognized student at Force University after Rey. He was a senior attending the school on a full Division I basketball scholarship who also happened to be a PolySci major and straight-A student. A rare breed of both athletics and brains, Kyle had NBA scouts from across the country attending games despite the fact he was being cagey about whether he would declare for the draft. 

“Hi Kyle,” she says while straightening her face into a pleasant smile. 

“How’s it going? Mind if I join you?” He’s already shuffling into the booth next to Rey before she can respond. 

“Yeah sure,” she mutters, not wanting to seem rude. 

He’s looking at her with a grin on his face that makes her very self-conscious. She ducks her head and takes a sip of her iced tea.

“Do I have catchup on my face or something?” she asks. 

“No you’re good,” he hums still watching her intently. 

“Um, these are my friends Rose and Finn. Not sure if you guys have met...” She introduces them to quell the awkwardness. 

“Hey,” he says nodding quickly in their direction before turning back to Rey. “So how was your summer? I didn’t realize you would be back here stateside this term?”

“Yep” 

“That’s cool. How was your first week of classes?”

“Busy."

Before she can expand any further he cuts in. “I’ll say. Seriously, I have so much work already I’m practically drowning.” He sighs and reaches over and takes a curly fry from her plate. Her mouth pops open in surprise and she holds back saying anything. “Add that to two-a-day practices and weight training and I already have almost no free time.”

Rey stares at him incredulously as he continues to ramble on. The familiarity with which he joined them is a little unsettling. While not necessarily strangers, (they did share a summer term class together between her Freshman and Sophomore year) she wouldn’t exactly call him a friend, more of an acquaintance. Looking across the table she spots wide-eye expressions on Rose and Finn’s faces. As her eyes drift, she sees Poe sitting at the end of the bar watching them with one of his stoic unreadable expressions.

“So _Rey_ , what do you think?” asks Kyle. His emphasis on her name snaps her out of her daze. 

“Huh sorry?”

“What do you think about coming to our game next Saturday?”

“Game?” 

“Yeah...Basketball game? Next Saturday?” he says nudging her arm. “I can get you good seats at center court if you’d like.”

“Um maybe, I’ll think about it.”

“Cool well let me give you my number just in case.” He holds out her hand and she slowly gives him her phone. “Feel free to call or text any time,” he says typing in his number. 

She nods with a slight smile. “Thanks.” 

Kyle grins. “Cool, well I’ll leave you guys to it.” He gets up and exits their booth with as little fanfare as he arrived, opting to join what looks like a group of fellow basketball players at the bar. 

Rey turns back to Finn and Rose and sighs. “Can you believe that guy? What was that?” 

They look at her with mischievous grins on their faces. 

“What?”

“Oh come on honey, don’t tell me you don’t know what just happened here?” laughs Rose. 

“What?” 

“He’s totally into you!”

“Who Kyle?” her face scrunches a bit. “I barely know the guy.”

“I think that’s the point Peanut,” winks Finn. 

The three pay their bill and begin to get up to leave. 

Okay, so maybe Kyle was definitely more than a little friendly and maybe he was in-fact interested in her. Admittedly, t’s not like he was the worst looking guy around. He also at least wasn’t a complete brain-dead basketball jock. She shrugs on her coat with a pensive look on her face.

“You okay?” asks Poe when they reach the door.

“Um yeah, fine. Just a little tired,” she smiles weakly. “Long week.” 

He nods and holds open the door for Rose, Finn, and Rey as they leave Takodana Pub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> The next update will probably be slower, maybe not till Damerey Creations Week. I'll have to see how it goes.


	4. The Preseason Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey, Rose and Finn attend the preseason basketball game versus Sith State.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was feeling really guilty about sitting on this chapter for another two weeks until Damerey Creations Week so here it is. I also spent way too much time researching basketball rules and terminology. Hopefully, I didn't mess it up too much.

The following week goes by so fast Rey barely has time to catch her breath. 

Between classes, studying and other activities, she is caught off guard by the time Friday comes around and Rose suggests they attend the basketball game on Saturday. With the exception of ultimate frisbee, neither Rey nor Rose are particularly big sports fans. Basketball at Force University though is less of a sport and more of a religion. In the past ten years, the team has won four Division I championships and made it to the Final Four three other times. 

Game days aren’t just a university affair either, it becomes an entire community event for the surrounding town. People flock to bars just to drink and watch the game with like-minded fans while restaurants are booked well overcapacity. Given there probably isn’t much else to do on Saturday with the game going on, Rey agrees to go. Besides, after two years abroad, she has technically never been to a game in person. Might as well get in the authentic college experience.

Frowning and looking in her closet, she unfortunately doesn’t really have much in the way of branded Force University apparel. There are two old t-shirts she got freshman year during orientation which are now partially faded. She also has a long sleeve pullover and a sweatshirt one size too big. The sweatshirt is definitely out of the question for a public outing.

Deciding on a pair of comfortable jeans and tucking in the pullover, Rey heads off to Koth Fieldhouse to meet up with Rose and Finn. Poe follows silently by her side. 

Other than the usual pleasantries, he had remained the stereotypical silent Secret Service bodyguard type she had grown used to over the years. Even when he accompanied her on morning runs this week they didn’t speak much.

Rey found Rose and Finn loitering outside the fieldhouse wrapped around each other kissing.  _ Well now.  _ Looks like her two best friends’ fledgling relationship had officially graduated to public displays of affection. 

“Ahem,” she coughs inconspicuously as they break apart suddenly. 

Finn looks like a middle-schooler who just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Rose, meanwhile, is far less bashful. 

“Rey!” she smiles, as if interrupting your friends making out was completely normal, “You finally made it, do you have the tickets?”

Raising an eyebrow, Rey gives Rose the “ _ we are definitely going to talk about this later” _ look. 

“Yes...I have the tickets.”

“Sweet, let’s go!”

Rose loops one arm inside Finn’s and her other inside Rey’s and they begin to head inside the arena. 

As expected, the fieldhouse is jam-packed. Force University was playing Sith State today, one of their most fierce rivals. Although she obviously didn’t watch the game, the gossip last year was surrounding a fight that broke out between the two teams over a flagrant technical foul. Needless to say, there is no love lost between the schools.

Once they get through the front doors, Rey sees them.

_ Shit. _

Paparazzi. A group of 3 stringers by the looks of it. Rey tries pulling up her jacket and ducking her head behind her arm, but it’s no use. The bloodsucking photographers spot her in an instant. 

This is exactly one of the reasons why she was hesitant to come to the game today. While there were strict rules preventing the paparazzi from following her while on campus and attending classes, basketball games were open to the public as well as the media, paparazzi included. 

Rey grabs Rose’s arm a bit tighter and tries to ignore the incessant flashes of their cameras as they walk to the ticketing gate. As much as it pains her to admit, attempting to ignore the paparazzi while going about her business was really the most effective strategy in most cases. Unfortunately, this proved not to be one of those cases. 

One of the other problems with attending large scale events is that they are, well, large scale events with lots of people. So while three lowly stringers might not be a big deal, it soon becomes a lot more with all the fans from both teams in attendance also snapping photos. The joys of everyone having their own iPhone right? Looking to her left, she can see Rose and Finn also getting more annoyed with the attention. The expression on her face starts to waver and she is about to say something until another voice steps in first…

“Alright, that’s enough.”

Poe, who was following behind the trio, quickly steps in front of her and between the paparazzi and other spectators who had stopped to take photos. 

“I think you all have enough photos for the day,” he states calmly. Probably much calmer than if she had stepped in. “How about we let Miss Skywalker and her friends enjoy the game yes?”

He holds his hand out, guiding them off as if he were ushering little children.

“Who do you think…” says one of the paparazzi as he takes a half step closer.

“Secret Service,” interrupts Poe as he opens the inside of his jacket revealing what Rey can only assume to be his badge. Since he started on her detail, Poe had consistently dressed in civilian clothes rather than suits, one fact Rey was quite grateful for. 

“Now,” he continues in a calm, but definitely more serious tone, “I’m going to need you to take a few steps back and let Miss Skywalker and her friends enjoy the game like everyone else. Okay?”

The other fans disperse instantly and after a few moments of grumbling, the 3 stringer paparazzi begin to wander off as well. No doubt they will be back at some point, but at least for the timing being, all is clear. 

Poe turns around to the trio with an unflappable expression on his face as his eyes meet hers. 

“Everyone okay?” he asks. 

“Yeah,” mutters Rey, a bit speechless. 

“Yeah, thanks man,” answers Finn.

Poe nods in silent confirmation and steps back behind them. 

When they arrive at the ticketing entrance, Rey retrieves their tickets and hands one to Finn and Rose. As they pass through the gate, Poe shows his credentials to the attendant and she lets him through. Rey frowns. She had forgotten to even ask if she should have gotten a ticket for him as well. He ends up standing several yards back at the end of the aisle of bleachers while Rey, Rose, and Finn take their seats.

“Sith State is supposed to be really good this year,” comments Finn as they watch the players warming up on the court. “I was watching SportsCenter earlier this week and they profiled Sith State’s new walk-on freshman, Malgus. The analysts say he drives a lane as if he’s LeBron. That’s him there I think, number 25.”

“Finn, honey, you know Rey and I could care less right?” 

While they watch the teams warm-up, Kyle Ren spots them in the audience and waves.

“There’s your boyfriend,” snickers Rose. 

“Oh stop it,” sighs Rey, swatting her friend’s arm. “Whatever his intentions, I can tell you the feeling is not mutual.” 

If anything, she had gone out of her way to avoid Kyle and his over-enthusiastic antics from the other day at the pub. When Rose convinced her to come to the game today, she purposefully didn’t reach out to him for tickets despite his offer. 

Once the game started, it was a fairly even for the most part with Sith State maintaining a modest 2-6 point advantage. The fan seating separated the two respective schools into distinct sections on the fieldhouse and made for fun back and forth cheering. Finn really started to get into the revelry, cheering after every score and complaining about the referees missing fouls. Regardless of her indifferent feelings about him, Kyle was easily the best player on the court for Force University. When the first half concluded with them down 32-29, he had scored 19 of their 29 points by himself.

“I’m hungry,” announces Rey to her friends. “I’m going to get something from the concession stands. Do either of you two want anything?”

“Oh, can you get some of those cheesy nachos?!”

“Yeah, and maybe some skittles and Cokes?” adds Finn. 

“Sure.”

“You want one of us to come with you?” asks Rose.

Rey shakes her head as she gets up. “Nah, that’s fine. Save my seat.”

Truthfully, she could use the escape. Being stuck inside the arena with 17,000 screaming fans gets tiring after a while. Especially when she has minimal interest in the game being played on the court below. As she leaves the arena proper, Poe falls in step next to her without comment. 

Finding the closest concession stand, she waits in line patiently. 

“Thank you,” Rey comments seemingly out of nowhere to Poe in an effort to break the silence of waiting in line alone.

“Pardon?”

“Thank you for earlier,” she repeats, turning slightly to face him, “with the paparazzi.” 

His eyes grow wider in understanding. “Oh right. No problem.”

“I usually just handle those situations myself.” 

“In the future, would you prefer I not step-in then?” he asks curiously. 

“No, that’s fine,” she answers awkwardly. “I didn’t mean it as a jab, I just meant...thanks. “

He nods as the line inches forward and they are now the next customers to order.

“Also, sorry for not getting you a ticket,” she adds.

“Don’t worry about it,” he chuckles. “It’s not a big deal.”

“Should I get you a ticket in the future?” Rey looks embarrassed and admits, “Normally my last Secret Service detail would coordinate all public outings so I um...I have no experience with how this is supposed to work.”

“Hmm,” ponders Poe with a contemplative expression on his face. “I think for school events we should be okay. External events would probably be best coordinated on a case-by-case basis.”

“More importantly,” his mouth inches up into a short smile as he gives her a knowing look, “if you could make plans more with more than 12 hours notice, that would be preferred.” 

“Fair point,” concedes Rey with a slight smile of her own. Her mouth opens to say something else when the worker behind the counter calls out loudly, “Next!”

She approaches the counter and stares up at the menu. “Can I get two orders of cheesy nachos, two jumbo-packs of Skittles, three Cokes, and…” She turns to Poe and asks timidly, “Would um...would you like anything?”

“I’m good.” 

She gives him an accusatory look. 

“Really I’m fine.”

“...and one water,” she concludes to the concession stand worker. 

As the worker returns and places the two Skittles, three Cokes, and one bottled water on the counter, Rey picks up the water and hands it to Poe.

“I told you, I’m good.”

“Just take it”

He looks between her eyes and the water held in her hand. His brown eyes are piercing in the decision he’s currently weighing.

“Stop being difficult and just take it,” she laughs rolling her eyes.

He grins. “Fine, how much do I owe you?”

She waves her hand at him dismissively as the two orders of cheesy nachos are placed on the counter. After paying, Rey suddenly realizes she’s facing a different problem now. 

“How about you carry those Cokes and we call it even?” she asks sheepishly. 

“Sure.”

He scoops up the cup holder in his right hand while Rey takes both cheesy nachos in her hands and heads to one of the counters off to the side to grab some extra napkins. In the process of getting more napkins, she begins to snack on the nachos. While she stuffs the cheesy carbs into her mouth, Rey spots Poe watching her with an incredulous look on his face.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“What?!” She laughs. “You want some nachos too?” 

She holds up one of the servings to him. 

He shakes his head with a grin. “No Thanks. You couldn’t pay me to eat that junk.”

“What?! This is the best. You’re just jealous!”

“Right.”

They head back inside the arena and the second half of the game has already started. Rey sneaks down the row of people to get to her seat and hands Rose and Finn the two cheesy nachos she was carrying before turning back to Poe waiting patiently at the end of the row in the aisle. He hands her the drink carrier with their three cokes. 

“Thank you,” she says, mouthing the expression wildly because she knows he can’t hear her over the cheering inside the arena. He nods and makes his way to the back of the ring where he was previously standing.

The second half of the game proves to be as competitive as the first with both teams jockeying back and forth despite Sith State still maintaining their lead. Things finally start to break in Force University’s favor when Kyle drains back-to-back corner three-pointers to even the score at 76 apiece with 10 seconds left, forcing Sith State to call a timeout. The whole stadium, fans of both schools, are on their feet screaming as Sith State inbounds the ball.

“COVER MALGUS!” yells Finn as Rey and Rose look at each helplessly with smiles on their faces. He’s beyond fully invested in the game now. A meteor could be barreling towards Earth and it still wouldn’t be enough to divert his attention. Men and sports right?

Sure enough, the point guard receives the inbounds pass and immediately one-bounce passes it straight to Malgus who is a step ahead of the defender covering him.

“NOOOOO!” screams Finn.

Malgus drives the lane and just when it looks like one of the defenders is going to successfully stop him, Sith State executes a perfect pick-and-roll with their center sliding into position. Malgus spins and throws up the left-handed layup which bounces once off the backboard before going through the net to make the score 78-76. 

The crowd goes wild and Finn is about three seconds away from pulling out his own hair as Force University calls a timeout with 1.7 seconds left on the game clock.

The extra downtime does nothing to calm Finn, he is officially on the warpath. “IDIOTS! I don’t know why they didn’t double team Malgus! Everyone knew they were going to run a pick-and-roll!” 

“It’s okay,” Rose says, patting him on the back trying to get him to settle down. “Wait, didn’t you say this was just a preseason exhibition game and the season doesn’t officially start until November? ”

“It doesn’t matter, we need to crush them!” he exhales.

The two women exchanging knowing looks, shrug, and try not to laugh too hard. 

Looking down at the Force University bench, Rey is surprised when she sees Kyle looking up in the stands in her direction. Shouldn’t he be focused on the game? She swears she sees him wink just as he turns and the players’ huddle disperses back onto the court. 

Players run around the court and the stadium is screaming once again waiting for Force University to inbound the ball. With 1.7 seconds left, there really isn’t any time to actually run a play. Even Rey knows that. 

Kyle sprints from the back corner to center court. The player inbounding the ball throws it before he even arrives such that Kyle is able to catch it right at the top of the key, a step or two behind the three-point line. In the same motion as his catch, Kyle throws up the ball toward the basket. An audible gasp is heard through the arena and in the time it takes the ball to travel from his hands to the basket you could hear a pin drop save the buzzer of the game clock indicating time had expired. 

_ Swoosh. _

The ball falls perfectly into the basket. Nothing but net. 

The crowd erupts somehow even louder than before. 

**Final score: Force University 79 - Sith State 78.**

“AAHAHAHAHAHAHAH”

The trio jumps up and down screaming, hugging each other and clapping along with every other Force University fan in the building. Rey included. 

Winning is still winning after all. Who likes to lose?

Down on the court, the rest of the team and even some fans sitting court-side rush onto the floor and surround Kyle as they all go absolutely nuts cheering in celebration. 

After several more minutes of jubilation, Rey, Rose and Finn begin to make for the exit. She is taken back, however, when Kyle comes sprinting up the stands towards them out of nowhere.

“Rey. Hey Rey?”

“Oh hi,” she answers.

He has a huge smile across his face and he seems to puff his chest out a bit when he speaks. “Did you see that shot? Amazing right?!”

“Yeah, it was a good shot.” 

“Hey a bunch of us are going to head over to Takodana Pub for an afterparty celebration. Do you want to join us?” 

“Um, thanks, but I already have plans with Rose and Finn,” she lies, shifting her feet nervously. 

“We do?” asks Rose. 

Rey raises her eyebrows and shoots her best friend a look intended to kill.

Rose laughs. “Oh right. Sorry, I totally forgot. Caught up in the excitement and everything. Plans. Right. Big plans.”

_ Please earth swallow me whole, _ is all Rey can think as her face heats up even more.

Kyle seems oblivious. “Okay well if you change your mind you know where to find us.” He turns and begins to head back down to the court before swinging around a final time. “Or you also have my number, don’t hesitate to call,” he winks. 

Thankfully, he returns to the celebrations of his teammates on the court and spares Rey an awkward response because really? Could he be any less obvious?

She points to Rose who opens her mouth to say something as they continue to make for the exit. “Don’t even.” 

When they get out of the main arena, the crowd is packed person-to-person with everyone trying to leave. The delay in talking with Kyle has now caused them to be stuck in the horde of people pushing and pulling as everyone tries to make for the exits. 

“Ouch,” Rey shouts as one fan headed in the opposite direction pushes past her and shoulder-checks her quite hard. 

“Here.” 

Looking to her right for the familiar voice, Poe moves next to her and then takes a step in front, holding out his left arm and shielding her from the incoming crowd. 

“Stay with me,” he says calmly despite the mosh of people pushing and shoving. 

Rey looks to her left and takes Rose’s hand, who takes Finn’s. The four of them begin to snake into a single line with Poe in front leading and semi-shielding Rey, who holds onto Rose, who holds onto Finn. 

When another fan bumps into Rey again, she reaches out and grabs Poe’s forearm for support. Her hand squeezes his forearm and he looks back, their eyes meeting for a second before he nods and continues to lead them. Eventually, he gets them outside the fieldhouse and into the parking lot. 

Rey releases her grip on Poe’s forearm. “Holy crap that was crazy!”

“I’ll say,” sighs Finn.

“Someone make a mental note that if we come to another game we either need to leave early or leave late to avoid the rush.”

“Oh so you want to come to another game now?” teases Rose.

“No...that’s not what I was saying. I’m just saying...just in case.” 

“Thanks,” Rey sighs, changing the subject and turning to Poe with a weak smile. 

“No problem.”

“Alrighty,” Rose announces while taking Rey’s arm with a grin. “What’s our big plans for the evening then?”

Rey groans. Her brain hadn’t gotten that far yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> I'm still aiming to have an update for this fic out during DCW despite my original plan to wait to release this chapter. Fingers crossed I can make good progress on my other DCW fics this coming week. :)


	5. Technical Difficulties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey learns a little more about Poe when she races against a deadline to finish an assignment. They both make a new (and very eager) friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if the stress from the upcoming US election is getting to me, but this chapter fought me every step of the way. I've re-written parts of it multiple times and this is the best I think I'm going to get it. Hopefully, you enjoy it.

September turns to October on Force University’s campus. The leaves begin to fall, pumpkin spice flavoring makes everyone crazy and Rey is buried under mountains of work. Keeping up with classes that are of no interest to her is quickly becoming more difficult than anticipated. 

She had thought International Relations would be her hardest course this semester but Constitutional Law was also a gigantic pain in the ass. Professor Krennic was a terror who would drone on about ‘ _the good old days’_ and how millennials could never understand the greatness of their forefathers. He was an originalist who taught the class framed within that belief. Often criticizing loose constructionism and various progressive court decisions, Krennic wasn’t shy about letting his conservative viewpoints be known.

Beyond his inability to present material in a neutral fashion, Krennic was also one of those professors who seemed to care very little about coursework students were given from other professors. His assignments usually required Rey to spend extensive time in the library referencing obscure case rulings.

On the other hand, American Government Institutions was probably her easiest PolySci class just by nature of her own experiences. For once, it pays to be the daughter of a politician. 

Politics in Media turned out to be surprisingly more challenging than Rey imagined. Two years of dealing with the media as the daughter of the President didn’t quite cover everything. Furthermore, Professor Mothma started the class by going all the way back to the 18th century and studying how the media, namely print, helped shape the origin of the nation. 

Developing a routine over the first month-plus of classes proved invaluable. There were daily study sessions that mostly involved Rey and her peers spending an hour a two a day trying to figure out what the hell they were assigned to read in the first place. Reading dense text was done as close to after classes as possible that way she was still in the proper headspace. Writing assignments were for the afternoon and early evenings after study sessions and when the material was hopefully more clear, leading to better work. 

The missing piece to this routine was the one class Rey was genuinely excited about taking for her new double major: International Fiction. The assigned reading was actually quite enjoyable but keeping up with her PolySci classes left little time planned for her to finish the assignments.

So here she was, slouched over her desk at 9:00 PM on a Thursday night trying to get this test completed and submitted before the midnight deadline. “Ugh,” she moans as the Blackboard LMS website portal takes forever to load. 

Professor Jinn teaches the class like a Master’s thesis in so much as they get assigned a ton of reading and then the “tests” end up being three very open-ended questions about the material. That is when he doesn’t assign 50-page papers of course. She should have at least written down the questions last week so she could get started early. But no, Rey had to procrastinate the one class she actually really wants to do well in.

Unfortunately, it seems the universe is not on her side when the Blackboard portal finally times-out with a generic error. She tries refreshing the page again. 

Spinning...spinning...spinning...

_504: Gateway Timeout._

_Please contact university technical services for assistance._

She refreshes the page once more. Same error. Refresh again. Same error. 

“Ugh nooooo,” whines Rey as the website won’t load. 

Opening a new tab, she confirms her internet connection is fine and she can access other websites. It’s just this stupid Blackboard portal. The one site she actually needs in order to complete her assignment. Rubbing her temple, Rey contemplates what she should do. Professor Jinn is nice, but it’s highly unlikely that he would give her an extension despite the technical issue. They did have two weeks to complete the test and it was her own fault she had procrastinated to the last minute. 

Frowning, she checks the time. 

_9:13 PM_

There is one thing she could do. Unfortunately, it might be her only way to get this done. 

Packing up her Macbook into her backpack, Rey slides on a pair of shoes and throws a coat over her Force University sweatshirt. When she exits her apartment, she looks down at her phone. No point in calling him, It will just be easier to just ask him in person. 

Hopping on the elevator she goes down 2 floors. Walking through the hallway she finally arrives at his apartment. Rey takes a deep breath and knocks on his door. She hates the idea of asking this of him but technically these were his rules, not hers. 

Ten seconds later the door opens and Poe Dameron appears on the other side. He’s wearing jeans, a black t-shirt and only socks on his feet. 

“Rey.” He looks surprised to see her. “What are you doing here?”

“I need to go to the library.”

“Okay?”

“Right now. I um…I have an assignment due tonight.” 

Poe’s eyes widen, finally catching up — he needs to come with her. “Sure, no problem. Just uh...” He leans outside the doorway and takes a look down the hall. “Just come inside and out of the hallway for a minute while I put on some shoes. We can be off in a minute.” 

Rey nods sheepishly. “Sorry for bothering you so late.” Ducking her head out of embarrassment, Rey steps into his apartment. She knows she must look ridiculous. She didn’t even bother to change out of her comfy leggings and oversized sweatshirt. “I honestly wasn’t expecting to need to go out tonight.”

“It’s no problem.” He’s sitting at a small table sliding into a pair of Timberland ankle boots. 

Looking around, Rey can see he hasn’t brought much into the apartment. The walls are barren and other than a few pieces of furniture there is nothing at all personal about the space. She frowns, suddenly feeling guilty. The only reason he has to live here is because of her. The last place a 32-year-old man probably wants to live is a college apartment building. 

After putting on his boots, he steps toward her and motions to the door to her left. “S’cuse me.” 

“Oh right.” Rey steps out of the way so he can get into the closet. 

She watches him throw on a leather jacket and retrieve a gun from a safe above the coatrack. Turning around, he slips the weapon behind his back and out of sight. “Do you have everything you need?” he asks. 

Rey looks down at her feet and fumbles with the straps of her backpack. She can’t remember the last time she felt this embarrassed. “Yep.” 

Zipping up his jacket, he holds out his hand for her to lead the way. “Alright, let’s go.”

They make the 15-minute walk to the library mostly in silence. When they arrive close to 9:45 PM, the library is all but empty. Who wants to be stuck here late on Thirsty Thursday right? (Not that Rey was much of a drinker. She also had that damn 9 AM International Relations class tomorrow.)

Settling into one of the study rooms, Rey takes her Macbook out of her backpack and tosses the latter on a chair. With a little luck, she should hopefully be able to connect to the university network and access the Blackboard portal. Poe sits on the opposite side of the table, not directly across from her but one seat to the left.

“Sorry again for dragging you out here so late,” she mumbles as her computer connects to the wifi. 

“Really, it’s no problem.”

Once online, Rey navigates to the Blackboard LMS and much to her relief she is able to access the site. “I have to get this test done by midnight and the stupid site wouldn’t load back at my apartment.” Logging in, she pulls up her test and begins working on the first question.

“I get that. You wouldn’t believe the technical issues I had trying to complete assignments from overseas. Internet connections on military bases aren’t exactly reliable.” 

Rey pauses and looks up at him for a moment. “You were deployed overseas?”

“Yeah…” he answers hesitantly. “Why?”

Rey shakes her head and focuses back on her work. “No reason.”

It honestly wasn’t that surprising to hear Poe was deployed overseas, many in the military were at some point in their careers. Admittedly, Rey didn’t know much about him other than what Finn and Rose and coaxed out of him during their first week of classes. Their relationship was more professional than personal. _Still..._

“What was that like?” She asks nonchalantly. “Taking classes while overseas?”

“A pain in the ass. The worst part was easily the time zone difference.”

Rey finds herself wanting conversation despite the work she needs to complete. The partial distraction is helpful to stay focused and occupied. 

“I bet. What did you study?”

“Oh, um…you would laugh at me.” 

Rey looks up over the top of her laptop and grins. “Try me.” 

Poe’s face slowly expands into a grin of its own. It’s a nice smile that accentuates the shape of his jaw; a full day’s growth seemingly making him look more handsome. _Stop it._

“History,” he sighs.

Rey laughs. “No way.”

“I told you that you would laugh!” Poe says, still grinning as he crosses his arms over his chest. “What can I say...I like military history.” His brown eyes fixate on her own. _Were they always so warm?_

Rey blushes, quickly dismissing that thought and ducking her head back down behind her computer to focus on her work. Definitely need to be focusing on work. 

She works in silence over the next hour, occasionally glancing up at Poe who mostly fiddles with his phone. Every once in awhile he’ll get up and pace the room for a few seconds before sitting back down.

A little after 10:45 PM, he gets up and leaves for several minutes. When Poe returns, Rey is surprised to find him holding two bottles of water, offering one to her. “Here.”

She looks up at him speechless. Having someone look out for her in this way is wholly unfamiliar. “Um, thanks.” 

“No problem.”

“I think I’m almost finished here,” states Rey as her fingers continue to fly across the keyboard. “Should be able to get this submitted before midnight.”

“Ah the dreaded enemy — time,” chuckles Poe.

“Pardon?” 

“The strongest of all warriors: time and patience.”

_Wait what?_

Rey looks up, tilting her head at him curiously as he takes a drink from his own water bottle. 

Noticing her staring, Poe asks, “Something wrong?” 

“Tolstoy. That is Tolstoy right?” 

He nods. “Yes? _War and Peace_.”

“Poe Dameron, you are a surprise you know that?” A sly grin grows across her face similar to earlier. It’s hard to believe he would have actually read it... “I would have never pegged you for a romantic who has actually read _War and Peace_.”

“Yes well, I don’t know if I would exactly classify _War and Peace_ as a romance.”

“What would you call it then?”

Poe shrugs. “An exploration of the impacts of war and social class structure?”

Rey laughs deep in her stomach. “Alright, I’ll give you that.”

They both sit there staring at each other awkwardly in silence, neither quite sure what to say until Poe taps the desk twice. “Well, I’ll let you finish.”

“Right, yes.”

Focusing back on her work, it takes another half-hour before she finally completes the assignment and successfully submits it. 

It’s nearly midnight by the time she packs up her laptop and they walk back to their apartment building. Rey knows she’s tired when she doesn’t even bother with the elevator close door button. She is one of those OCD people about pushing it to get the elevator moving faster. 

“Thanks again for coming with me tonight,” Rey mumbles, yawning half-way, as she rides up with Poe. Scrolling through her phone, she remembers and adds, “Oh yeah, don’t forget we have that ASPCA event on Saturday.”

_We? When did it become we?_

“Sure thing.”

When the elevator stops on his floor, Poe exits. “Have a good night,” he says softly waiting for the doors to close and take her up to her floor.

Too tired to respond, Rey simply nods. 

*** 

Poe watches as Rey interacts with a few members of the press who were invited to the event. Today, they were at an ASPCA Adoption Center where she had agreed to help film a new commercial for the organization. This was one of many appearances he learned Rey liked to organize to support local charitable causes. He had to admire her tenacity to use what little fame she had for good. 

It was weird watching her expertly navigate questions and extol the work the ASPCA was doing to find homes for these animals. Whether Rey admitted it or not, she handled everything with all the grace of an experienced politician. It was a stark contrast to the woman who showed up at his apartment a few nights ago. Wearing leggings, an oversized sweatshirt, and looking every bit her 20-years, that Rey was almost like a different person. 

That Rey was a bit shy, silly, and dare he say cute in an authentic kind of way, seemingly always managing to disarm him. The one constant between the two versions of the same woman was her smile. A smile that always seemed to light up the room. A smile that made you want to share in her joy. A smile Poe reminded himself not to be distracted by. 

That was easier said than done of course when she wasn’t sitting on the floor playing with an over-energetic corgi. They had finally finished filming for the commercial and the press had departed. 

Poe watched as Rey giggled at the dog running in circles chasing a toy. A half-hour later, Rey and the director of the center approach him. She has the corgi nestled in her arms. 

“I need to talk to Robert.” She motions to the director standing next to her. “Can you watch BeeBee here for me?”

Poe looks between Rey and the dog whose ears shoot up in excitement upon seeing a new face. 

“Um...sure?”

“Great, thanks.” Slowly, she hands the corgi, BeeBee, over to him. Once the dog is settled in his arms, she walks into the office with Robert. 

Poe looks down at BeeBee who’s panting, tongue out, face full of excitement. He sighs. How did he end up in this situation? He’s a damn Secret Service agent, not a dog sitter. Walking over to one of the play areas, Poe sets BeeBee down and the corgi runs in circles before returning with a toy in his mouth.

“You want to play?” chuckles Poe, reluctantly taking the toy. He tosses the toy and BeeBee bolts after it. They go on like that for several minutes with the corgi seemingly having boundless energy despite also playing with Rey for the past hour. It takes a while, but eventually Poe discovers rubbing BeeBee’s belly and behind his ears, gets him to settle down and lay in his lap. 

Several minutes later, Rey exits Robert’s office. “Sorry, ran into some technical difficulties." When she sees BeeBee sitting on his lap a huge smiles grows on her face. "Aw look, he likes you!”

Poe is about to nudge BeeBee off his lap so he can stand, but once the Corgi sees and hears Rey he forgets all about Poe and bolts towards her. Clearly, we know who BeeBee likes better.

“Yeah, well that one is a never-ending ball of energy unless you play with him.” 

“That’s because you are so cute aren’t you!” Rey picks up BeeBee and plants a half dozen kisses between his ears.

“You good to go then?” asks Poe rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. 

Rey looks up and smiles at him brightly. 

“Yes and BeeBee here is coming with us! I just adopted him!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
